Acuerdos privados
by floh black
Summary: Cuando Pansy quiere el divorcio para volver a casarse, Harry le pondra cierta condición: Que continuen juntos un año más para que le de un heredero ¿Puede una relación renacer cuando ya todo parece perdido, a pesar de que su base sea un pacto indeseable?
1. Capítulo 1

**Fanfic basado en la novela "Acuerdos privados" de Sherry Thomas y con personajes del mundo de Harry Potter.**

_Summary:_ Inglaterra, finales del Siglo XIX, lord y lady Potter encarnan un matrimonio perfecto, sobre todo porque cada uno vive a un lado del Atlantico. Sin embargo, cuando ella quiere el divorcio para asi poder volver a casarse, él le pondrá una condición: que permanezcan juntos un año más para que le dé un heredero. Una relación malograda podría volver a renacer cuando ya todo parecia perdido, aunque se base en un pacto indeseable.

**Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir un fic aqui estoy de vuelta. Desde ya les digo que volvere a mis antiguos fics para terminarlos, solo que los he releido y editare algunos. Tiempo. Pero ahora les traigo este fic basado en una novela que me encanta!! Bueno, basta de palabreria, espero les guste.  
**

_Disclaimer:_ La linea general de la trama no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes; solo los utilizo para entretenerme y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_1893_

En la alta sociedad inglesa solamente existia un tipo de matrimonio que podia ser aprobado por la misma. Los matrimonios existentes gracias al amor eran considerados vulgares, ya que pronto se marchitaban. Y eran aún más vulgares aquellos matrimonios desdichados.

El único tipo de matrimonio que podia sobrevivir a los altibajos de la vida era un matrimonio civilizado. Mejor ejemplo que el de Lord y Lady Potter no habia. Su matrimonio era el más civilizado entre todos.

En los largos 10 años que habia trascurrido desde el día que se casaron ninguno dijo palabra desagradable ni denigrante acerca del otro a ninguna persona, ni hubo peleas ni discuciones, ni grandes ni pequeñas y jámas estaban en desacuerdo sobre nada en absoluto.

Pero siempre alguna debutante sin la educación necesaria, afirmaba que Lord y Lady Potter vivian en continentes separados y que no habian sido vistos juntos desde el dia de su boda. Los mayores suspiraban en su interior, esa niña aún no veia con claridad su alrededor: ya se daria cuenta que el acuerdo que los Potter tenian era perfecto cuando ella descubriera que su galán disfrutaba de la compania de cierta dama o cuando el ciego amor del matrimonio desapareciera abruptamente.

Ellos tenian el matrimonio perfecto, lleno de cortesía, distancia y libertad, sin las molestas emociones sentimentales de por medio.

Asi que cuando Lady Potter presentó la demanda de divorcio a su marido, basandose en adulterio y abandono, varias mandibulas de aflojaron del asombro. Y cuando una semana y media más tarde Lord Potter pisó suelo inglés despues de una década, sus mandibulas rozaron las alfombras más finas provenientes de Persia.

No fue de extrañarse que toda la historia pasara por bocas de todos.

Cuando alguien toco la puerta de la residencia Potter, el mayordomo se apresuró a abrir. Miro al hombre que se encontraba del otro lado y no halló a nadie familiar.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿En que puedo servirlo?

-Buenas tardes. Seria bueno que alguien recogiera mi equipaje.

El hombre se dispuso a entrar, pero el mayordomo se lo impidió.

-Disculpeme, señor. Pero, ¿Podria decirle el motivo de su visita? - Dijo el anciano, mostrando en su voz que no tenia idea de quien era para querer adentrarse dentro de la casa de su señora.

-Creo que no tengo que tener un motivo para entrar a mi propia casa, ¿No lo crees, Bereman?

El anciano mayordomo pronto se dio cuenta que tenia frente a él al Marques, el esposo de su señora. Pronto se hizo a un lado. Avergonzado.

-Disculpeme, milord. No lo reconoci.

Lord Potter entro y miro sin interes el vestibulo para luego mirar a Bereman.

-Necesitaría que recojan mi equipaje del carruaje.

-Si, señor. Una habit...

-¿La marquesa se encuentra en casa? - Lo interrumpió

-Salió a pasear por el parque hace un cuarto de hora. Pero a las cinco estará de regreso.

Harry Potter asintió y se dió la vuelta para explorar la casa, después de todo habian pasado 10 años desde la última vez que estubo ahí. Bereman al darse cuenta que su señor se iba y él se quedaba ahi parada mirandolo, pego un pequeño salto antes de salir a buscar las pertenencias.

Atraveso el vestibulo y notó que el lugar destilaba elegancia, pero no a un punto abrumador. Exquisito. Lo que lo sorprendió fue la gran cantidad de obras de artes que colgaban de las paredes, de un gusto casi identico al suyo. Además de Rubens y Tiziano habían cuadros de los mismos artistas modernos de cuyas obras él hacia gala en su propia casa en Manhattan: Sisley, Morisot, Cassatt y Money.

Sin poder creerlo todavía, fue al comedor y se quedo sin habla: había un Monet y algunos Degas. Y en la sala parecía que hubieran comprado una exposición completa de impresionistas: Renoir, Cézanne, Seurat y otros artistas cuyos nombres solo conocían los círculos más distinguidos de arte.

La marquesa había amueblado la casa tal y como él de joven, cuando se casó con ella, hubiera deseado. Él le había hablado de su gusto por el arte, más aun por el arte moderno. Quizás entonces ella lo había escuchado y...

Suspiro. ¿Acaso el divorcio era alguna treta para seducirlo? De pronto se halló en la puerta de su habitación, de su antigua habitación. Cuando la abrió se encontró con la nada.

No había cama, ni muebles, nada. Se notaba que hacia mucho la había vaciado y Harry sintió una herida dentro suyo. Frunció el ceño al sentir esa sensación de abandono. No paso mucho cuando el mayordomo le informo que airearía la habitación y muy pronto podría instalarse allí. Él solo pudo asentir.

* * *

Harry, en Inglaterra, después de 10 años sin verlo. Exceptuando el desafortunado encuentro en Copenhague, en 1888. Borro ese último recuerdo de su mente al entrar a la casa. Le sonrió a Bereman mientras le tendía su sombrero y su abrigo. Muy pronto empezó a decirle su agenda para que él lo recordaba, claro que nunca hacia falta. Ella era muy minuciosa. Pero el mayordomo la interrumpió.

-Señora, hay algo que...

-Espera, recuerda que tomaré el té con...- Pansy miró a su mayordomo y suspiro. - ¿Te sientes bien? Sabes que debes tomar tus pastillas, no se que ganas haciéndote el fue..

-No, mi señora. Se trata...

-Se trata de mi.

Ella se quedo quieta, manteniendo la compostura al oír la voz de su esposo. Agradeció en su interior no haber invitado a Theo después del paseo por el parque. Respiro profundo, sintiendo un sudor frió sobre su piel. Ignorando a Harry miró a Bereman.

-Puede volver a sus ocupaciones.

El mayordomo dudó, pero terminó haciéndole caso a su señora. Pansy fue con paso decidido a la biblioteca y se situó frente a la ventana, sabiendo que su esposo la seguiria. Y así fue.

Lo sentía en la habitación y no pudo no mirarlo, él seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba. Más maravillosos que el mismo Miguel Angel y Adonis juntos. Pero recompuso la compostura, ya no tenia 19 años.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Pan

Ningún hombre la había vuelto a llamar con ese apodo de la infancia. Ni lo había permitido.

Se acercó a él para demostrarle que no le tenia miedo. Pero le tenia, vaya que si le tenia miedo.

-¿Has decidido concederme el divorcio o solo para causar molestias? - Le pregunto directamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-He venido a fijar...condiciones

-Explicate.

-Quiero un heredero. Dame un heredero y nos divorciaremos. Ah, y sabes que no puedes divorciarte de mi con esa escusa del adulterio, ambos sabemos que los dos pecamos de los mismo.

-Que broma de mal gusto. ¿Un heredero? ¿De mi, _ahora_?

-Honestamente antes no soportaba la idea de acostarme contigo. Ahora _creo_ que podre soportarlo. Veremos

-No recuerdo que te quejaras la última vez.

-Una excelente actuación, la mejor que he visto en mi vida. Y eso que yo ya entonces era un buen actor.

A Pansy le zumbaban los oídos, pero lo que más le dolía era el pecho. Jamás creyó que volvería a sentir una empuñadura directo al corazón.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? - Exclamó. - Mis abogados te mandaron las suficientes cartas para anular este matrimonio con cierta dignidad. Nunca contestaste ninguna. ¿Por qué quieres pasar por este circo?

-Yo creí que mi falta de respuesta transmitía adecuadamente lo que yo opinaba de esa idea. - Dijo fingiendo sorpresa antes de sonreír.

-¡Te ofrecí cien mil libras!

-Mi fortuna es veinte veces mayor o más. Y aunque no tuviese donde caerme muerto jamás diría que nunca tuvimos relaciones y te daría la anulación. Los dos sabemos que no es así.- Sonrió descaradamente.

-Esto tiene que ver con Lovegood, cierto? Sigues castigándome por eso

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? - Dijo mirándola fríamente con sus ojos verdes.

Ella ignoro esa mirada y tratando de disimular su rabia contenida asintió.

-Muy bien. Hoy tengo una cena, pero puedo concederte quince minutos después de las diez y media.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Impaciente como la recuerdo, mi querida marquesa. Pero no, hoy no iré a visitarte. El viaje que me agoto y ahora que te he visto necesitaré unos días para superar mi repugnancia. De todas forma, te digo que permaneceré el tiempo que quiera en tu cama.

Pansy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Te aseguro que la que sentirá repug...

No pudo continuar, ya que él cubrió sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

-No digas cosas de las que luego podrías arrepentirte. - Dijo con seriedad antes de sonreír con algo de asco. - Ya me he cansado de ti, suficiente por un día. Disfruta tu velada y transmite mis más cordiales saludos a tu enamorado. Espero que no le moleste que ejerza mis derechos conyugales.

Y se marcho. Sin mirar atrás. Como lo hizo la última vez.

* * *

Bueno, si les gusto espero algun rr...asi se si continuo o no, sip? Solo un par de palabras, que no llevan mucho tiempo:)

Besos y gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Once años antes... Londres, julio de 1882_

Pansy Parkinson miraba a su alrededor, sonriente. Miraba a las señoras de alta sociedad llenas de joyas que no podían apartar la mirada de ella. Ella sabía que cosas cuchichiaban entre ellas, pero no le importaba ¿Que carecía de modestia? ¿Que era arrogante y poco refinada? ¿Que apestaba a libras esterlinas?

Ellas podían decir lo que quisieran, ya que tan solo dos meses del inicio de la temporada en Londres ella ya estaba comprometida con un duque muy apuesto y joven además.

_Duquesa de Zabinni_

Sonaba bastante bien. No tardo en poner en marcha los preparativos, su vestido era de un delicioso color crema con una larga cola de 4 metros. Las flores y el menú ya habian sido elegidos. La música era lo que estaba debatiendo ahora.

Estaba aburriendose de escuchar a los supuestos mejores musicos cuando la escucho. Miro a la joven no muy agraciada que tocaba con delicadeza el piano. Sus dedos parecian acariciar como suaves petalos las blancas teclas.

Luna Lovegood era su nombre. Era nueva en Londres, hija de un conde y una condesa. Pero ese titulo no valia mucho ya que era uno de esos titulos del Sacro Imperio Romano que pasaba a todos los desendientes. Osea, era nada.

Pan se sorprendió cuando al poco tiempo de terminar de tocar, la señorita Lovegood estaba junto a ella.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su compromiso, señorita Parkinson.- Lovegood tenia una voz suave y soñadora, y una continua sonrisa en los ojos. Si, en los ojos. Como si sonrieran de la sorpresa.

-Gracias.

-Mi madre desearia que yo hiciera lo mismo. Practicamente me ha exigido que le pregunte como lo consigio usted. - Dijo antes de soltar una estúpida risita.

-Es muy simple. El duque Zabinni tiene ciertos apuros económicos y yo poseo una fortuna.

Pero no habia sido tan simple. Habian sido años de tarea, secundada por su madre al inculcarle que Pansy tenia el deber y el destino de ser duquesa.

Y Luna Lovegood no podria seguir la formula de Pan. Y Pansy estaba segura que ni ella misma podria volver a lograrlo con éxito. No conocia a otro duque que tuviera los pozos económicos que Blaise Zabinni tenia, que necesitara a una joven con poca relación con la nobleza y la riqueza de un hacendado rural.

La señorita Lovegood la miro apenada.

-Entiendo. - Dijo casi en un susurro mientras jugaba con sus propias manos, algo nerviosa.- Yo no tengo una fortuna.

Pansy ya lo sabia.

-Pero es bonita. Eso le gusta a los hombres, - Claro que Luna estaba un poco entrada en años, unos veintiuno o veintidos.

-El problema reside en que no se comortarme como...una mujer bonita.

Y eso Pansy también lo sabia. Solo había tenido que ver en la cena que la señorita Lovegood era muy tímida y dos jovenes sentados cerca a ella se habian sentidos atraidos por eso y por su belleza. Pero no le habia prestado atención a ninguno y ambos jovenes se dieron cuenta.

-Con la práctica podrá lograrlo.

La rubia suspiro y la miro.

-¿Conoce a Lord Potter? - Antes de que Pansy hablara, Luna la detuvo.- No ese, sino su hijo. El primo de su futuro esposo.

Pansy asintió aunque realmente no lo conocia.

-Él esta...enamorado de mi. - Dijo con sus sonrientes ojos. Pansy tuvo que contenerse en poner los ojos en blanco.

No queria escuchar más, ya presentía lo que venia: Una historia del tipo Romeo y Julieta, y dicha historia nunca había logrado cautivarla. Ya hasta se imaginaba al desconocido Lord Potter susurrarle a Luna al oido "Es el oriente, y Julieta es el sol." ¡Aburrido!

-Hace años que nos conocemos , pero mi madre no me permite casarme con él. Él tampoco tiene fortuna.

-Asi que le eres fiel.

-Sí. Pero tengo que casarme, sino mi madre...- Suspiro.

Pansy solo la miro, ella respetaba a la mujer que se casaba para sacar el máximo provecho personal. Claro que también a las mujeres que decidian dejar atrás las comodidades por el amor, aunque ella nunca haria algo asi por supuesto. Pero no soportaba la falta de personalidad. La señorita Lovegood no quería entregarse al tal Harry Potter porque era demasiado pobre, pero tampoco dedicarse a la caza de un marido porque le gustaba dejarse querer.

Pansy la siguio escuchando, escucho que Harry Potter era dulce, sincero, amable. ¿Alguien asi podia amar a esa jovencita inútil que estaba frente a ella? ¿A pesar de que su madre la estaba exhibiendo por toda Europa para ver quién se quedaba con ella?

Increíble. Nunca le pasaria algo asi a ella. Mejor, el amor es para estúpidos. Y Pansy Parkinson no era estúpida.

Los preparativos siguieron pero la boda nunca se llevo a cabo. Una semana antes del enlace el duque Blaise Zabinni se habia emborrachado junto a sus amigos y habia querido mostrar su prieto trasero a todo Londres desde el tejado. Solo logro romperse el cuello y morir después de caer de varios pisos de altura. Con el trasero expuesto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Y ya se que me pidieron capitulos más largos y con este los voy a decepcionar con eso:(

Pero vamos!! Que actualizo rapido:) Sea como sea espero más reviews porque me animan mucho a continuar y a actualizar más seguido!.

Aqui otro cap de Asuntos privados.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_1882_

De nuevo golpeo su pie contra el suelo, con furia, como una chiquilla a la que no le dan lo que quiere. Frunciendo el ceño siguio caminando a traves de su sala, solo deteniéndose para dar alguna de otra patada al suelo.

Si, Elizabeth Parkinson estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

_¿No podia vivir una maldita semana más? _

Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la estúpida muerte de Blaise Zabinni. Aunque a decir verdad solo recordaba su blanco trasero y su rostro con una ligera impresión de sorpresa. Si solo hubiera retrasado el momento de esa muerte todo seria más fácil.

_A hacer todo el trabajo de nuevo._

Finalmente dejo de caminar y se llevo una mano al rostro. Su sueño era ver a Pan con un título de nobleza. Ella no pedia más que eso.

Aún recordaba como la llamaban de niña. _"Duquesa"_. Tenia todas las cualidades para casarse con un duque. Pero su padre llego casi a la quiebra a causa de un fraude y su madre estaba muy enferma. La única solución era que ella, la _Duquesa_, se casara con un hombre rico que la doblaba en edad. Poseedor de una gran fortuna gracias a la industria, pero sin título.

Y ella se encontró con que la nobleza la repudiaba, después de todo ella era rica, pero de un dinero demasiado nuevo.

Y su hija casi habia logrado su sueño. Bueno, casi no. Lo habia logrado. Solo que eso no era suficiente.

* * *

_1893_

Ahora ella estaba sentada en la misma sala donde habia deseado que Zabinni viviera más tiempo.

_Y pensar que Pan me sorprendió._

Tan solo dos meses más tarde logro casarse con el primo de Blaise, un heredero al título de marques. Que orgullo y que felicidad habia sentido entonces. Solo que tan pronto como ocurrió, se arruinó. Sin saber el motivo, vió como Harry Potter se iba al día siguiente del casamiento sin dar explicaciones a ninguna persona. Y a pesar de poner mucho esfuerzo no pudo saberlo tampoco por la boca de Pan.

-Era el trato, asi que no tienes porque sorprenderte. Tendre un título cuando él herede, ¿No era eso lo que tanto deseabas, madre? - Dijo friamente antes de darle la espalda.

Suspiró. Años tratando de sacarle explicaciones y siempre obtenia una mirada fria. Pero claro que no se quedo ahí. Ella no se contentaba tan fácilmente. Pronto se encontraba manteniendo correspondencia con Harry y con toda la sutilidad del mundo dejaba caer una que otra información en sus cartas. Tenia que encontrar alguna forma de que él volviera y quizas, solo quizas todo se arreglara.

Y cuando recibió el telegrama de Harry penso en todo lo que podria pasar. _Para bien, espero._

ESTIMADA SEÑORA PARKINSON STOP VOLVERE PERO NO SE ILUSIONE STOP SU HIJA TENDRA EL DIVORCIO STOP LUEGO DE UN CORTO TIEMPO STOP AFECTUOSAMENTE STOP HARRY.

Frunció el ceño. Ella ya no estaba para esos trotes, pero tendria que hacerlo por su hija. Depués de todo se habia encontrado con el duque Black y con suerte podria encontrarle otra favorable unión a su hija.

Pero a pesar de todo suspiro tristemente. Aún recordaba que ella habia querido ese duque para ella misma. Solo que hacia casi treinta años atrás. Nadie lo sabia y de seguro él ni la recordaba.

Pero eso no importaba.

* * *

Siiii!! ya sé, es muuuuuuuuuuy corto :(

Pero entre mañana y pasado actualizo asi que no me reten, please! Y en el próximo va a ver mucho Pansy Harry, tiempo gente...tiempo.

Espero sus reviews! Cualquier critica o sugerencia será bienvenida:)

Besos besos!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola gente! Muchas gracias por los reviews, por los alertas y por poner la historia en favoritos :) Aca les dejo otro capitulo y espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_1893_

Cuando Harry regreso de su paseo a caballo matutino, Bereman le informó que Lady Potter quería reunirse con él cuando le pareciera conveniente. Claro que ese no era el momento, y si lo fuera a él no le importaba. Ahora él manejaba las cosas, a gusto y placer. Aunque la vida no siempre es como uno quiere, cuando ya se había bañado y estaba cambiándose su esposa apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Este lugar esta igual que la última vez que lo vi. - Dijo entrando a la habitación, pero frunció un poco la nariz. El lugar podía estar igual y muy limpio, pero el olor a humedad y encierro permanecía. -Bereman tiene buena memoria.

Harry la miró con aire aburrido y ella se atrevió a mirarlo. Trago saliva, pero no dejo que el nerviosismo se le notara. Él tenia la camisa abierta, después de todo seguía tan guapo como siempre.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Pregunto con falsa cortesía.

-Sabes lo que quiero, pero aún no se porque te demoras tanto.

-Tranquila, Pan. Realmente no lo hice a propósito. Lo de hacerte esperar, claro. - Dijo antes de sonreír. - Pero creí que podía terminar de vestirme antes, pero si estas tan apurada: hablemos.

Pansy se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento. Me iré para que puedas vestirte y luego hablaremos. - Dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.

-Ya que estas aquí, hagamoslo. - Dijo resuelto y Pansy se dio la vuelta, asustada.- Hablar Pan, hablar.

Parecía que estaba a punto de reírse, pero si así lo fuera lo oculto bastante bien. Pansy respiro profundo antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, he estado pensando en tu propuesta y pienso que tus condiciones están muy indefinidas. Me gustaría que fueras más explicito.

Y él eso también lo había pensado. Asintió mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Explicate.

-Cuando hablas de un heredero me imagino que hablas de un hijo varón. Y sabes que eso no puede saber de antemano, es incierto. Mi madre no pudo tener un hijo varón en todo su matrimonio. Y además, existe la posibilidad que uno o los dos seamos estériles.

_Embustera. _Pensó Harry, pero decidió no decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero un límite de tiempo. No puedo pedirle a Theodore que espere eternamente, no seria justo para él ni para mí. Yo creo que con seis meses estaría bien, si me quedo embarazada esperaría hasta dar a luz y si no es asi, asunto cerrado.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba los tirantes por los hombros.

-Muy poco tiempo, además podría ser una niña. Si fuera así quiero un intento más.

-Ocho meses y es mi última oferta.

-¿Qué? - rió. - Me parece que no te das cuenta de las cosas, Lady Potter. Un año. Ya estoy siendo bastante condescendiente contigo.

-¿Un año a partir de ahora mismo? - Preguntó alzando la barbilla.

-Un año desde que comencemos a..._trabajar_

-¿Y eso será cuando?

-Tranquila, pequeña. Ya te avisaré y tendrás lo que deseas.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de salir. Él sonrió, ya la tenia en la palma de su mano. Recordó cuando ella lo tenia loco, le había gustado su manera de ser.

Le había gustado demasiado.

* * *

_1882_

A Pan nunca le había gustado la mitología griega. Todo ese asunto del Hybris no le gustaba en lo absoluto. ¿Que tenia de malo tener un orgullo y una confianza desmesurada? Le parecía una tontería que lo consideraran pecados que debían ser castigados de manera cruel por los dioses. Ella pecaba de arrogancia y seguro que por eso los dioses la castigaban. La muerte de Blaise era su castigo.

Frunció el ceño, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando una fría ráfaga de aire por poco hace volar su sombrero. Ahora volvía a ser la Señorita Riqueza. Nada más. Suspiró y miro hacia el cielo, pronto comenzaría a nevar. Escuchó un ruido y miro hacia una de las colinas que estaba junto al arroyo. Vio a un jinete bajar por ella, él vestía una chaqueta de montar color burdeos y pantalones de montar metidos dentro de las oscuras botas altas.

Cuando llego al pie de la colina, a unos diez metros de Pansy, desmonto con mucha elegancia.

-¡Esta entrando ilegalmente a mis tierras! - Le gritó. Nunca había estado ahí nadie además de ella y estaba algo desconcertada.

Él se acerco a ella, tirado de las riendas, y esta vez Pansy lo pudo ver mejor. No era tan guapo como Blaise, pero no podía negar su atractivo. Su rostro tenia rasgos marcados y sumamente masculino. Y sus ojos eras hermosos, profundos, de un verde brillante. Eran los ojos de un hombre inteligente, que veían mucho pero delataban poco. Y Pansy no pudo apartar sus ojos de él. Él tenia algo que la había atraído en un instante. Su porte quizás, o la confianza que emanaba. Muy diferente a la arrogancia de su antiguo prometido.

-Esta entrando a mis tierras. Ilegalmente. - Repitió, esta vez sin gritar.

-¿De veras? ¿Usted es...? - Pregunto. Su voz era suave, pero profunda. Aterciopelada. Y con un suave acento que no lograba identificar.

-La Señorita Parkinson. ¿Y usted?

-El Señor Potter.

-¿El Marques de Gryffindor? - preguntó.

-Supongo que también me he convertido en eso. Si.

Pansy trato de que no se notara la sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Ese hombre se había fijado en Luna Lovegood? Ella se había imaginado a alguien tan soso con la señorita Lovegood. Y ese hombre no tenia nada de soso.

-Un placer conocerla finalmente, señorita Parkinson. - Dijo antes de sacarse el guante de montar y tenderle la mano.

-Me imagino que sabe quien soy. - Él asintió.

-Pensaba pasar mañana a visitarla para darle mis condolencias. - Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Como verá estos muy desconsolada. - Y rió. Pero pronto quedo desconcertada, ya que él se le había quedado mirando fijo, observando cada rasgo de su rostro. Sintiéndose estudiada le soltó la mano. No es que le molestara, de echo estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención.

-Mi primo no fue muy considerado al morir antes de casarse con usted y dejar un heredero. Le ofrezco disculpas en su nombre.

Esto si que la tomo por sorpresa. Una cosa era escuchar que su madre le dijera algo como eso, otra muy diferente escucharla de un desconocido.

-El hombre propone y Dios dispone. - Le contesto ella con el conocido refrán.

-Una verdadera pena, ¿Cierto?

Y ambos sonrieron. Empezaba a gustarle este Señor Potter.

ÉL miro a su alrededor.

-¿No está con ninguna doncella?

-No. Este lugar no es público de todas formas.

-¿A cuanto estamos de su casa?

-Unos...cinco kilómetros.

-Le daré mi caballo, no debe caminar todo eso con el frió que hace. Además esta oscureciendo.

-Le agradezco, pero no monto.

Cuando creyó que le preguntaría el porque a eso, él solo asintió.

-Entonces debo acompañarla hasta su casa para asegurarme que llega a salvo. Si me lo permite, por supuesto.

-Se lo permito. Pero no soy buena para hablar de casos triviales, queda advertido.

Él sonrió mientras se ponía su guante. - El silencio no me molesta. Quédese tranquila. - Dijo antes de poner la rienda alrededor de su mano y sujetarla con firmeza.

Caminaron por varios minutos en silencio. Sin embargo, Pansy no podía evitar mirar el perfil del marques.

-Consulte con los abogados de mi primo al llegar. - Pan pego un pequeño salto al escucharlo hablar. Él no lo noto. - Nos ha dejado en una situación un poco complicada.

-Comprendo. - Ella conocía la situación financiera de Blaise.

-Y entre alguna información interesante que me dieron, vi oportuno que me mostraran el contrato de matrimonio.

-¿Muy aburrida la lectura? - Le preguntó. Ella ya había notado que era muy inteligente al haber leído eso. Una medida perspicaz.

-Muy interesante. Muy bien redactado de echo. Las deudas de mi primo quedarían nulas cuando se casaran. Usted se encargaría de ello.

-Podría decirse así, si.

-Y pude averiguar que usted le compro a sus acreedores los pagos atrasados y así concentro la mayoría de las deudas de Blaise. Y así pudo convencerlo de casarse con usted.

Pan lo miró con un nuevo respeto. Era astuto, lo que decía era exactamente lo que ella había echo.

-Exactamente. Blaise no quería casarse, y menos con alguien como yo. Aun recuerdo que pataleaba cuando lo lleve a la mesa de negociaciones.

-¿Usted disfrutó al hacer eso? - Preguntó, mirándola intensamente.

-Mucho. Fue divertido amenazarlo con dejarlo sin nada. - confesó.

-Y pensar que mis padres cree que esta muy afligida por su muerte. - Dijo sonriendo. - Me dijeron que en el funeral no podía dejar de llorar. Muy convincente.

-Tres años perdidos. ¿Cómo no llorar por la perdida de tiempo?

Él rió con fuerza. Una risa que la cautivo a sobremanera.

-Es usted una mujer extraordinaria. ¿Es justa y sincera, también?

-Si no va en contra de mis intereses, claro que si.

Él sonrió y asintió.

-Suficiente. - volvió a mirarla. - Me gustaría hacer un trato con usted.

-Son toda oídos

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espeor que les haya gustado! Y sin hay alguna falta de ortografia mil perdones, es que queria actualizar!!

Espero reviews si?? que me re animan a seguir y a publicar más rapido.

Besos besos!


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola gente linda! Perdón si tarde mucho pero por alguna extraña razón me bloquie:(

Les agradezco mucho sus hermosos reviews!! No se permite responderlos por aqui, pero diré algunas cositas que me preguntaron o me dijeron en algunos rr:

*Sip, necesito un beta. Una chica me ofreció hace mucho ser mi beta(digo hace mucho porque hace mucho yo escribia. Hace como un año o más que no subia nada a )

*No, no tendrá el mismo contenido _hentai_( tuve que buscar el signifiado en google xD) quie en la novela. Definitivamente no seré tan explicita ni nada de eso. No digo que no habrá escenas lemmon, sino que serán más suavecitas.

*Y si, esta pareja no es común pero me encanta!

Ahora si, dejo tanta palabreria para dejarles el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_1882_

Sonrió al escucharlo. Decidió que podría escucharlo hablar durante toda su vida.

_¿Qué? Espera, Pansy. Deja de pensar tonterías._

Y ahora si le presto realmente atención.

-...así que si usted aplaza la reclamación de sus deudas y...

-Le seré muy honesta, Señor Potter. Soy rica pero tampoco millonaria. El comprar sus deudas fue un desembolso bastante grande para mi.- Lo interrumpió.

-Pero podemos arreglar un interés interesante, siempre y cuando usted nos deje pagar en cuotas cuatrimestrales a partir del año próximo. Así podríamos cerrar ese asunto dentro de unos 8 años.

Pansy lo miro con una ceja alzada, mientras su cerebro corría a toda marcha.

-Creo que podríamos arreglarlo de otra forma. - Sonrió cuando vio mirarla interesado. - Usted podría casarse conmigo. Y después de la boda le cancelaría sus deudas. ¿Qué le parece?

Harry le sonrió pero pronto miro hacia otro lado y suspiró. -Me siento muy halagado por su propuesta, pero mi afecto ya pertenece a otra persona

-Los afectos cambian todo el tiempo. -

-Siento que eso no me ocurre en mi, asi lo espero al menos.

Ella tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en no poner los ojos en blanco. No entendía como la lunática de Lovegood tuviera la suerte de tener un hombre así.

-Eso suena muy bien, señor. De todas formas yo no quiero su afecto, solo su mano.

-Suena muy duro eso.

-La vida es dura. Y uno tiene que hacer lo mejor para sobrellevarla.

Harry asintió mientras seguían caminando. -¿Entonces a usted no le interesa tener el afecto de alguien?

-No. - Dijo sin mirarlo.- Y si usted ama a otra persona no es relevante para mi. Si quiere puede pasar su vida con ella. Solo tendríamos que consumar el matrimonio y con el tiempo volver a mi para tener herederos.

Él se quedo en silencio y Pan se atrevió a mirarlo. Harry la estaba mirando con intensidad.

-No funcionaria. Tengo otra opinión de lo que debe ser un matrimonio.

Pansy frunció un poco los labios después de apartar la mirada de él. Le gustaba que fuera guapo, inteligente y perspicaz, pero la parte en que sus principios salían a relucir definitivamente no. Siguieron caminando en silencio aunque la mente de Pansy no paraba de pensar. Y no en diversas formas de atraparlo, no, sino que pensaba en como la insípida de la señorita Lovegood podía tener en sus garras a un hombre como Lord Potter. La vida era injusta y seguía siéndolo. Injusto, injusto. Y extraño también, después de todo no podía imaginárselos juntos ni de asomo.

-La he ofendido. Discúlpeme por favor- Pansy lo miró y sonrió.

-Quédese tranquilo porque no es así.

-Debo reconocer que me siento muy honrado, nadie había pedido mi mano en matrimonio antes.

-Lo más probable es que se deba a que es joven y antes era un _don nadie empobrecido_. Antes de que se de cuenta le lloverán propuestas.

-Pero usted siempre será la primera.

-Bueno...la primera a quien rechaza, sin duda.

* * *

No paso mucho cuando llegaron a la casa y la señora Parkinson corrió hacia ellos. Como siempre exageró diciendo que temía por por su vida, que podía haber muerto congelada y una sarta de tonterías más. Aunque lo peor fue cuando invitó a Lord Potter a quedarse y este aceptó.

Pansy suspiró antes de dar otra vuelta en la cama. Todavía pensaba en la incómoda cena que había tenido que pasar junto al muy atractivo marqués, pero había sido incómoda más que nada por las atenciones que su madre le otorgaba. Atenciones que se esperaban se den a un yerno.

Pero sea como sea, gracias a eso conoció más a Lord Potter.

Durante la cena, la señora Parkinson había usado toda su habilidad para sonsacarle detalles de los veintiún años de vida del hombre. Él había vivido en las principales capitales de Europa y dominaba algunos idiomas. Tenia el comportamiento de un príncipe, pero sin esa arrogancia característica de la aristocracia. Cada vez que Pansy lo miraba lo encontraba más y más atractivo. Era refinado e inteligente, algo que muy pronto hizo que la señora Parkinson cayera en su hechizo. Lo malo de eso era que ella no dejaba de enviarle miradas intencionadas a Pansy. Miradas que ella ignoraba.

Pero ahí no acabo la tortura, no. Cuando él se levanto para poder retirarse una gran ventisca había llegado. Y su madre tuvo la _maravillosa_ idea de que se quedará. ¿Cómo haría ella para soportar tenerlo bajo el mismo techo y tan al alcance de la mano?

Pansy suspiró en su cama tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

Harry también daba vueltas en la cama. Le costaba dormirse, pero no por estar en una cama desconocida. Él ya se había acostumbrado a eso, ya que siempre durmió en camas ajenas. No mintió cuando dijo que había vivido en los lugares más elegantes del continente. Siempre viajaba, siempre vivía en una casa diferente, siempre durmiendo camas que le pertenecían a otras personas.

Solo había omitido el pequeño detalle de que sus padres no tenían dinero y nunca pudieron permitirse tener una casa propia. Así que iban viviendo en casas de algún pariente en la época que ya no era temporada en dichos lugares. Cuando en verano todos se marchaban a Biarritz y a Aix-les-Bains, ellos ocupaban la casa de algún pariente en Niza. Y en invierno hacían lo contrario. También podían vivir un tiempo en la casa de algún pariente cuando estos se iban de viaje por diversas razones, como cuando su primo Nikolos se fue de Atenas a ocuparse de unos negocios en Argentina.

Harry se había encargado de la administración de la familia desde muy joven, así que estaba acostumbrado a ocuparse él de los sirvientes, lidiar con los acreedores y aprender nuevas lenguas para regatear con los comerciantes del nuevo lugar donde iban. La verdad es que a él no le importaba ser pobre, podía vivir con ello. Pero lo que le molestaba a sobremanera era tener que fingir como lo había echo esa noche, para no mostrar las circunstancias económicas de su familia.

Cuando había conocido a Luna todo había sido tan sencillo. Ella también era pobre y vivía de la misma forma que él: viviendo en lugares de moda en las temporadas que no eran de moda.

Solo que esa noche no era pensar en Luna lo que le quitaba el sueño. Sino que era la señorita Parkinson.

No lo había sorprendido su propuesta de casamiento ya que era algo que había esperado. Y una parte de él lamentaba tener que dejar escapar esa generosa cantidad de libras estelinas que siempre le habían faltado.

Lo que lo había sorprendido era la misma señorita Parkinson. Dura, manipuladora y equilibrada. Sea como sea, ella había sido transparente esa noche. Él le gustaba. Pero a él también le gustaba ella. ¿Cómo podía no gustarle una joven que lo llamaba _don nadie empobrecido_ a la cara? Su franqueza era refrescante al lado de las narraciones engañosas que, a lo largo de toda su vida, habían caracterizado sus conversaciones con las personas fuera de su familia inmediata.

Y él pensaba. Él sabia que ella lo deseaba.

Lo más seguro es que ella fuera virgen, pero no era pura ni inocente. Lo que probablemente todavía no sabía, pero él sí, es que con su firmeza, en la cama sería una fuerza de la naturaleza. Pensando en como seria, Harry se durmió.

No pasó mucho cuando se despertó. Vió, gracias a la luz de la luna, a una mujer apoyada en la puerta. No podía verle la cara, pero estaba seguro de que era la señorita Parkinson. Ella no podía decir que se había equivocado de habitación, después de todo, él estaba alojado en el ala contraria a la suya en una mansión con unas ochenta o noventa habitaciones. No, ella había ido a verlo.

Y él estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. La ropa para dormir que le habían dado muy amablemente, le había quedado muy pequeña.

Pansy no se movía y él estuvo tentado de decirle que haga algo, que le dijera que hacia allí o que simplemente de vaya para poder seguir pensando en ella mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Pero no le dio tiempo a ninguna de esas cosas ya que ella se movió y se acercó a la cama con pasos decididos y silenciosos.

Se arrodillo junto a la cama. Llevaba el cabello suelto, una cascada de oscura noche. Y su camisón blanco casi relucía. Harry podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada muy cerca de él.

Pero no se movía. Y Harry no sabia cuanto más lo soportaría. Sentía su perfume, que provocaba placenteros temblores bajo su piel.

Entonces, lo tocó. Como si fuera una pluma, sus dedos fríos acariciaron su mano con tierna suavidad. Un estremecimiento silencioso y peligroso lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Deseaba atraerla, ponerla sobre él y mostrarle lo que le espera a una joven insensata que entra sigilosamente en la habitación de un hombre en mitad de la noche, después de haberlo devorado toda la tarde con aquellos ojos suyos tan intensos.

Y siguió recorriendolo. Pasando por su muñeca y por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. De pronto dejo de sentirla, pero eso dejo de ser así cuando la sintió acariciar su mejilla. Oyó una exclamación casi inaudible cuando ella apartó la mano de golpe. Su incipiente barba la había sorprendido. Su inexperiencia lo excitó casi tanto como su audacia. Ella no había hecho esto antes.

Y cuando la mano regreso sintió un calor en todas partes: estaba tocando sus labios. Sintió como se sentó en la cama. Aquella joven no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo; de saberlo, no se atrevería a continuar.

De repente, fue demasiado. La tomo por el camisón y tiró de ella. Pansy intento soltarse pero para él fue fácil someterla. Solo unas finas telas los separaban. Necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para soltarla. Le dio la espalda y soltó un par de gruñidos, como si estuviera soñando.

Ella se bajo de la cama pero no se iba. Harry sabia que si ella volvía a tocarlo no seria capaz de detenerse. Por suerte Pansy salió después de unos dolorosos minutos.

Harry no pudo recuperar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

Lo sé!! Es corto :( Pero prometo actualizar seguido, asi equilibro un poco los caps cortos! Espero sus rr con sugerencias, con criticas, con un simple: me gusta. La verdad es que recibirlos me re anima y me hace que me ponga las pilas para actualizar. Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Besos besos


End file.
